Gripping The Heart
by Smile2luv
Summary: Edward was too late to save Bella from the van and he had to change her. He wants her heart and she is willing to give it to him. What happens when a new vampire comes to town with the same thoughts? What of he isn't a vegetarian? R/R!


**Hey everyone! I made another. Please review or else I won't continue. I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1: Too Late**

**BPOV**

I was getting out of my truck, stepping gingerly to make sure I didn't slip on the ice. I went around to the back of it and saw the reason I had not crashed on my drive over here.

Charlie had put chains on my tires. I was extremely thankful for that.

Suddenly, I heard squealing of metal and screaming. I looked up to see Tyler driving around the corner. He was going awfully fast. Then I realized what the squealing was. It was his van losing control on the ice.

The screaming were of students who had realized what was happening before I did. I realized, too late, that the car was heading towards me. I stood, frozen for a moment and then started to turn away, preparing to run, although I knew that it would do no good.

I saw everyone watching me. Angela, Jessica, Mike. They were all so terrified. The face that had stood out to me the most was _him_.

Edward was staring at me, horrified. I felt myself reach out to him, although I had no idea why. I hardly knew him, and in any case, he was too far away to do anything about it.

I closed my eyes, waiting for impact. Next thing I knew, I felt the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. It was sharp needles across my body. No, knives. Stabbing me everywhere.

Next, everything went black...

**EPOV**

I felt a tug on my sleeve and I turned to see Alice.

_Look, _she thought.

_The van smashed against a truck. I ran over screaming a name, "Bella!" _

_I dropped to my knees and I saw she lying under the car with blood everywhere. Her eyes were closed and I couldn't hear a pulse._

"No," I whispered. That was my Bella. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

_Oh no! Bella! _ I heard someone think. I turned to see and hear a van spinning out of control. Bella was in between the van and her truck.

She looked around wildly and her eyes met mine. I could see the terror across her face. She reached out to me and I wanted to run across and scoop her up in my arms and run away.

I knew I could do it but I couldn't move. I was rooted to my spot staring helplessly as if I were a mere human.

The next second, the car hit her with a loud crash. I felt that if I had a heart, it would have broken. I ran over to her and dropped down by her head.

She was unconscious. "Call Carlisle!" I shouted at my siblings. Emmet whipped out his phone and dialed the number. 

Five minutes later everyone had congregated around Bella. She hadn't been moved but she was covered in bits of clothing and jackets donated by students to stop her bleeding.

Carlisle turned up behind me. I was still sitting by her head, holding my breath. Alice had unwillingly taken Jasper away because of all of the blood.

Carlisle knelt by her, examining her without moving her. He looked at me sadly. "There's nothing we can do."

"What?" I hissed. We were speaking so quietly, that no one else could hear us. "You have to do something!"

Alice turned up next to me. "You can save her. You just have to change her."

I shook my head. "No, there has to be some other way."

"There isn't," Alice said, softly. She laid her hand on top of mine. "You only have fifteen minutes or else..." she trailed off. I didn't need to read minds in order to know what she meant.

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded. By that time the ambulance and Charlie's police cruiser had turned up. Bella was out into the truck and Carlise and I got in with her.

_What is that Cullen kid doing in the ambulance? She didn't mention anything about him. Are they dating? I hope she'll be alright! My poor Bella! I have to call her mother and..._

I let Charlie's thoughts trail off in a stream of worry. This was going to crush him. Either way though, she would die in a sense. At least this way she would stay alive, even if she were a monster.

Emmet, who was driving the truck, turned around. "How did you get the car?" Carlisle asked.

I ran to the hospital and grabbed it. Alice told me what you were going to do." He looked worried, but excited. I could tell by his thoughts, that he was excited to get Bella as a sister.

"It doesn't mean that she will stay with us," I said to him, although I was hopeful.

"We shall ask her in three days," Carlisle said, grimacing.

Emmet pulled the car away from the school and Carlisle leaned down to Bella's throat and bit.


End file.
